


Fur Baby Threads

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BB-8 IS A CAT, Ben Solo is a clothing designer for pets under the name Kylo Ren, F/M, Gen, Pets, Rey works for the ASPCA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rey works for the ASPCA and inspires an artistic mind. Ben creates calming jackets and sweaters for pets to help animals feel secure... because of a girl. 💖
Relationships: Rey & BB, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: RFR Ficlet Friday Collection





	Fur Baby Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I may return to this 💖

As an ASPCA volunteer, Rey’s spent many years looking out for poor, defenseless animals who are abandoned, or… well, honestly she doesn’t want to think about what other scenarios she’s found them in, but each has found new homes and people to love them. It brings the right amount of peace to her day and change in the world to feel comfortable winding down each night with her own fur baby, an orange and white tabby named BB. 

She’d like to say it his name came about because of some cute story, but in reality it was because the only metal stamping device she could find at the time was a B. After a few rolling meows, the two figured out two Bs were better than one and three sounded weird as a name.

“Imagine yelling, ‘Here, BBB,’ if ever you got lost,” we’re the words that ended that conversation. 

Each night after dinner they’d watch a new YouTube channel that celebrated the cute and fuzzy. BB would make himself known about her selection with a tail swish and a grumpy meow if it didn’t meet his fancy, and oh how he let her know. He’d go as far as a double paw tap on her iPad to agitate the channel change but tonight the two had been transfixed on a particular guy that designs animal clothing. 

Rey couldn’t help the way she smiled about it. 

At first it was just about the tiny, designer looking items, but then there were glimpses of full sketches, a male voice, presumably the interviewer, had asked several questions about the artist, Kylo Ren’s motive behind each piece, then landed on another man holding a goat in the cutest damn cable knit sweater she’d ever seen. The moment the man spoke her mouth dropped open, 

“Well, it all started when I saw this girl in the ASPCA. She was around the lot at one of the abandoned buildings behind the old Path Mart putting a weighted blanket on one of the dogs she rescued. I just barely heard her message, but figured she was on to something.” The man paused, “That night I started on an idea to make them stylish. One thing leads to another and here we are with jackets and sweaters that lend the little wearer stylish comfort and a sense of security.”

Rey looks curiously at BB who has begun to tap his nose at the screen as a means to ask for more of this. Before they know it, it’s over and Rey is left to wonder if it was her that the man had referenced. 

“BB, do you think it would be odd to, we’ll if I wanted to find him?” she asks.

Her companion only meows in response. 

“You know, maybe to,” BB’s eyes stop her questions. “Yeah you’re right, it’s silly. It could have been anyone else in the organization. But I can’t help but wonder what you’d look like in one of his fancy felted jackets.”

“Rrreow?”

“That’s right. That hooded long black one might comfort you all night so some human can finally get the sleep she deserves,” Rey says as she subscribes to his channel and manages to reach out on his other social media platforms. “Let’s just see if he gets back to me.”

Rey can only laugh at the snort her silly little kitty gives her before turning in for the night.

  
  



End file.
